Spooky Kid
by Deven Draven
Summary: WWF Magazine's first interview with Sidney McMahon. [post Invasion]
1. Introducing Sidney McMahon

**SPOOKY KID**

* * *

_"The greatest moment of my life was being deafened by my own name!"  
- Sidney McMahon._

* * *

**For every great villain there's a hero out there just waiting to kick his or her butt! The Joker had Batman, Dr Evil had Austin Powers... and now Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley has her very own nemesis in the small package that is Sidney McMahon. **

**In a sharp contrast to her cousin, Sidney takes a more down-to-earth approach to life, both in and out of the ring. Refusing any involvement with the what has become the biggest family feud in WWF history, Sidney has gone on to enjoy success as part of the sporadic tag team - The Spooky Kidz - alongside her pal Scotty 2 Hotty. **

**It is no real surprise that Stephanie is jealous of Sidney, as deep down she knows who the real "Billion Dollar Princess" is. It was also no surprise that Stephanie demanded we take Sidney off the cover of this month's World Wrestling Federation Magazine and drop the interview, replacing it with her instead. Not wanting to lose out completely, we desperately fought for a compromise and eventually landed a deal wherein you, the readers, would get a double feature - Sid Vs Steph. Stephanie still managed to steal the cover shot! **

**It was evident as Sidney walked into the room that she had not been fazed by any of Stephanie's tricks and she was quite content to let her cousin take center stage. Sharing with WWF Magazine her most candid thoughts and opinions on her childhood, on the Spooky Kidz, on Spike Dudley, and even on her own name, it remains a wonderful mystery as to how someone as un-jaded as Sidney could possibly be a McMahon!**


	2. Part One

_**World Wrestling Federation Magazine: ** You were born and raised in Des Moines, Iowa. Did you see much of Shane and Stephanie as you were growing up?_

**Sidney McMahon: ** Oh yeah, mainly during the summer. My parents always wanted me to remain as close to our family as possible, and since most of my family are here in Connecticut, I'd spend every holiday with my Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda. I guess my favorite time of the year was always Thanksgiving though. I like my family get togethers.

_**WWF:** So, what were your cousins like back when you were growing up?_

**Sidney: ** Well, when I was younger, I was completely in love with Shane. He rocked my world! Shane's a little older than me but he still took me to all kinds of places, the park, the zoo, baseball games - it was awesome! I think I spent more time with Shane than I ever did with anyone else. He was an absolute angel! And his friends were cool too. They used to call me "The Whizz Kid" and I was like Shane's little sidekick, or something. Shane O'Mac and "The Whizz Kid" Sid - we ruled! 

_** WWF:** And Stephanie? _

**Sidney:** At around that time, Stephanie became very hostile towards me. She was just hitting her teens at that point and I suppose it was a very emotional time for her - as it is with most of us - but it was like she was blaming me, as if somehow I was taking Shane away from her, or something twisted like that. I mean, I was barely out of diapers!!! Anyway, from then on it was like this constant battle for Shane's attention, though it was heavily one-sided. Steph just didn't get the fact that she was his sister, and nobody else could ever come close to that - not even me! 

_**WWF:** Do you think that's her main problem with your role in the business? _

**Sidney:** Definitely. Also, I think the moment she sided with Shane and bought ECW, she ceased to be "daddy's little girl". When I came along I guess she saw me as an even bigger threat than ever before, like I was gonna fill that role all of a sudden. Very paranoid, that girl! 

_**WWF: ** The McMahons have quite a "colorful" reputation. How has it affected your career as a wrestler and how do you manage to maintain your "squeaky clean" image? _

**Sidney: ** Nobody is ever completely innocent. That's something I demonstrated when I hauled Trish Stratus out to the ring for a good @$# kicking not long before Invasion. I think [in the beginning] there was a lot of stigma attached to me simply because of my name. Nevertheless, I found that I had a need to stay true to myself and to others, and try my best to be professional in everything I do - that set me apart from the other McMahons. No games, just Sid. That's all it took. I earned a lot of respect from the other WWF stars this way, and I was very proud of myself for that. Seriously though, I really regret what I did to Trish, addressing personal issues in public like that. I guess it was just me being a McMahon! 

_**WWF:** What has been the greatest moment of your career to date? _

**Sidney:** I will never forget that first match - my first singles match - against Jacqueline. Until that point I'd only wrestled in three matches - all of which were alongside Scotty [2 Hotty] - and although the crowd had gone ape for the Spooky Kidz, I was totally freaking as to how they'd react to just Sidney McMahon. I remember Matt Hardy was fighting a match against Billy Gunn, and I was watching from the back thinking, "Oh my God, I can't do this. I'm gonna die out there!" And then I gave myself a mental b*tch-slap and said, "Hey! Get your @$# into that ring and show these people why you were born!" My whole body was shaking and I thought I was gonna pass out. Scott kept insisting he should at least accompany me to the ring, if only for moral support, but I was adamant that it was something I had to face alone. Something I had to find out for myself. 

_**WWF:** Which was? _

**Sidney: ** That the crowd wanted Sidney Mack. The greatest moment of my life was being deafened by my own name!

_**WWF:** Tell us about your worst moment... _

**Sidney: ** I'd have to say it was the Hardcore title match against Rob Van Dam. Urgh, it was so embarrassing - not just for me, but for Rob too I think. Stephanie knows that I refuse to bend to her little mind games, which annoys her. However, she also knows that I never back out of a challenge, and so I guess she thought she'd get one over on me by challenging me to this match with RVD. So there we were in the ring, Rob politely trying not to kick my @$#. It was kinda sweet of him, but at the same time it was really roastin' me spuds because it wasn't exactly a fair fight. Then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I go and knock myself out on the turnbuckle, and Rob wins the match anyway! I felt like such a butt-munch!   



	3. Part Two

* * *

**WORD ASSOCIATION:**

_**WWF:** Scotty 2 Hotty?  
_** Sidney:** Craziest guy I know - lots of energy. Totally insane! 

_**WWF:** Spike Dudley?  
_** Sidney:** Sweet, gentle, shy, caring... cute! 

_**WWF: ** Shane O'Mac?  
_** Sidney:** Driven. Not afraid to pursue the quest for ultimate success. 

_**WWF:** The Dudley Boyz?  
_** Sidney: ** Tables... ouch! 

_**WWF: ** Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley?  
_** Sidney:** Shrill. Very shrill. 

_**WWF:** Rob Van Dam?  
_** Sidney:** Unique sense of creativity both in and out of the ring. 

_**WWF:** Mr McMahon?  
_** Sidney:** Next to my father, he's the greatest guy I've ever known! 

_**WWF:** Stone Cold Steve Austin?  
_** Sidney: ** What?!

* * *

_**WWF:** Do you have any plans to pursue the Hardcore title in the future? _

**Sidney:** Not really, no. I never really pursued it in the first place. That was just another one of Stephanie's games, based on a comment I'd made which she took completely out of context. It seems to have slipped her mind that I could've claimed that belt a long time ago when I interfered in Jeff Hardy's match against Raven. It would have been perfectly legal under the 24/7 jurisdiction, but no - it was Jeff's match, not mine. I was just selflessly helping out a friend. 

_**WWF:** Who has been your toughest opponent so far? _

**Sidney:** Jacqueline. She amazing! I gave my heart and soul to that first match and she still kicked my @$# something rotten! I learned a lot from her and we gained a high level of respect for one another. Jacqueline's also very loyal to the WWF. She was one of many, pinpointed for recruitment by the Alliance. Thankfully she RSVP'd with a "Get the hell outta my face!" 

_**WWF:** You also received an invitation from Shane to become an Alliance member. Why exactly did you decline this offer? _

**Sidney: ** One word - Stephanie. 

_**WWF:** What would you be doing if you weren't a wrestler? _

**Sidney: ** I'd probably still be working with the medical team here, mainly looking after Jeff [Hardy]. I'd be tending to all those minor injuries. Either that, or I'd be in a nuthouse somewhere! To tell you the truth, Jeff's a bit of a nightmare to look after. He won't sit still, just wants to get back out there and do it all over again. Keepin' it extreme! And who can blame him? I mean, we have the greatest job in the world! Ah, but Jeff's a real sweetie! Working on the medical team was a great start for me - I saw it as a step up to the bigger picture. It was something I really enjoyed too, and maybe someday - when I eventually fold - I'll go back to it. Who knows? It was funny 'cause sometimes you could go unnoticed - people might forget you were there - and you'd come to learn many secrets from beyond the mat. Juicy stuff, I can tell ya! 

_**WWF: ** Can you? _

**Sidney:** Actually... no, I can't. That wouldn't be fair on the people involved now would it! 

_**WWF: ** Oh well. Earlier you mentioned earning respect from the other WWF Superstars. Did that include Spike Dudley? _

**Sidney:** Did you see Fame last night? Bruno walked into a door, it was soooo funny! 

_**WWF: ** Aren't you just a little worried that your recent "friendship" with Spike could result in more bookings for a "table for three" in Dudleyville? _

**Sidney:** The Dudley Boyz have booked me in twice already! As I told Spike, it wasn't his fault. If that beanpole floozy [Stacy Keibler] hadn't interfered with Scotty's "Worm", I wouldn't have given her a right royal @$# kicking! She was the reason those two bingleberries punished me - not Spike. Anyway, I guess it was bound to happen eventually, I mean, Spike's a sweet guy - how could we not be friends? And if 3Ds and powerbombs are the price of that friendship, then bring 'em on! I'll dig my own grave in Dudleyville if I have to! 

_**WWF:** This isn't the first time you've been in trouble. You narrowly escaped a stunner from Stone Cold... _

**Sidney:** Yeah, I kinda went crazy at Summerslam. Luckily for little me, his tiny mind was elsewhere. He [Stone Cold] should never have humiliated Scotty the way he did on Smackdown! Nobody - not even Steph - deserves that kinda treatment! No way was I gonna stand for it! When I get angry like that there's no stopping me, I'm like a tidal wave... well a very small tidal wave at least! And yeah, he could've dragged my @$# out to the ring. Stone Cold Steve Austin - the big man that he is - could've dragged 'lil Sidney Mack kicking and screaming, and made an example out of her as he has done with his own Alliance members. But I was so mad at him, so furious that he'd pulled Scott to pieces in front of so many people, that I just didn't care. You mess with one Spooky Kid, you mess with 'em both! 

_**WWF:** What does the future hold for Sidney McMahon/The Spooky Kidz? _

**Sidney:** Scotty had this groovelicious idea that we should expand - y'know, recruit a Spooky Kid Cult, or something! The idea was that we - there'd be about twenty of us - would all spontaneously fall out to the ring, simultaneously do "The Worm" and then leave without saying a word. There was no real reason for this, Scotty just thought it'd be funny. At first I was really into it, and I wanted to recruit Jeff right away until I realized he has better hair than me. The idea was dismissed immediately! All joking aside, the future looks spooky! ¤


End file.
